Van Chocolaté
by Spandauballet91
Summary: Shawn and Paul have some fun with chocolate. Warning: Graphic Content


Van Chocolate

Paul considered himself the great saint of patience.  
When Shawn had first introduced the idea, Paul had been all for it. Shawn liked to try new things and despite his cocky exterior and reckless tongue; his part-time lover only ever liked to try new things out with Paul. Perhaps Shawn was afraid of Kevin's reaction and Scott tended to follow that sheep. Bret Hart? He was far too vanilla for new things. Sean? Paul doubted very much Shawn had even gone there but you could never be sure. Shawn was as stubborn as much as he was off his face most of the time.

Paul smiled. Regardless of Shawn's bitchy mood swings and relentless threats about rooming with either of the above; Shawn never made good on them. In fact, Paul was almost certain Shawn's sleeping around had stopped a while ago but once again: he could never be sure. Shawn liked to yell all kinds of crap when he got upset and he tended to go for the things that infuriated and hurt Paul the most. At least when Shawn stayed in with him the drugs and alcohol stayed out. He liked the drug-free Shawn, the real Shawn, despite all his insecurities and flaws.

He was patient and he was fond of his lover but this new game Shawn had created: he was not so fond of. It had seemed fun at the time but after a few tries it just wasn't any fun. Shawn liked it – of course Shawn liked it. He wasn't on the receiving end and enjoyed the perks.

Room Service must have thought they were mad when Shawn had asked for a small glass bowl and a bigger glass bowl. His words. The maid had raised her eyebrow but went downstairs to accommodate the esteemed guests. One of the perks about rooming with Shawn – Shawn was the top card therefore he got the top room. It was no secret among the locker room about Shawn. The whispers were more to the tune of "he must be fond of that kid. He's always rooming with him."

Paul laid back on the king size bed and watched the Television which sat on the desk opposite. Behind the reporter's muttering on CNN he could hear Shawn cursing and mutter under his breath. These little games in hotel rooms were awkward and took away the point of foreplay but it kept Shawn busy for a little while. At least when Shawn was preoccupied he wasn't trying to persuade Paul to go dancing or something.

"Ah goddamit you stupid!" Shawn yelled deafeningly from the bathroom. Paul sat up and leaned back against the headboard. He raised his eyebrow as the muttering continued. Paul shook his head.

"Shawn, why don't you just make things easier and buy a ready to use tub?" Paul enquired. The bathroom door opened and Shawn appeared. He was sucking his thumb which he had no doubt burnt.

"Because that stuff tastes shit." Grumbled the sullen man.

"I told you I'd buy us some expensive stuff so it doesn't taste so bad." Paul shrugged. "Have you scalded yourself?"

"It all tastes bad and I don't know." Shawn popped the wet digit from his finger, closed one eye and moved it closer to his open eye. Paul could see from where he was how red it looked.

"Has it blistered?" Paul got up from the bed and moved closer to Shawn. He took the bottom of Shawn's thumb and moved it in closer for a better look himself. The pad was red but not blistered. "You're fine. If you let me buy a tub of ready-made stuff you wouldn't be bitching about burnt thumbs."

Shawn scowled. "I told you I hate the taste of them."

"At least it doesn't harden around delicate areas." Paul groused.

"But I like the taste of real chocolate."

"And I hate picking hard pieces of chocolate off you miss." Paul rolled his eyes. "I don't mind this new phase of yours but I wish you were more practical about it. You can pick up body chocolate from any drugstore."

Shawn blinked. "I'd get weird looks."

"Then I can pick it up for you."

"You'd get weird looks."

"It wouldn't bother me."

"But I have melted a bowl." Shawn added quickly. "And my thumb is a casualty of war and it would be unjust to throw it away."

"Unjust? Who even talks like that?" Paul asked with a small sigh.

Was it wrong that Paul eyed his lover up and down searching for that little niggle he could dig his thumb into? He started at the eyes. His eyes were clear and the cerulean of his eyes well defined by the white. He had small bags under his eyes of a plum colour but nothing too palpable. His skin was pale but not ashen and he twitched a little but not enough to suggest he was under the influence of anything. Paul smirked; when Shawn was sober it was very rare the little bigmouth got his own way. Decisions were hard to make if your only form of courage was in the form of a chalky white line, a small pill or a puff of something and you had not taken any of the above for twenty-four hours.

But Shawn would sulk and his bottom lip would protrude. He might threaten and yell but that was it. If Shawn chose to walk then that was Shawn's choice. Shawn was his part-time and a secret from his girlfriend. Despite Shawn's pettiness, Paul knew deep down that Shawn considered Paul his real deal. He felt nothing for Kevin, Scott or Brett. Hell, even Vince McMahon was just a means to an end. He always came back to Paul. Always loosened up, always cuddled and told him every dark little secret that brewed in that mind. One day maybe Shawn could be his real deal. Maybe. He did prefer the arrogant Texan over his bodybuilding sweetheart.

"Y'know Shawn… I don't see what you find so _fun _about this chocolate stuff." Paul stepped closer so the two men were mere centimetres apart. Shawn opened his mouth to argue but was cut off when Paul wrapped his arms around his smaller frame. Paul pressed his nose against Shawn's neck and pressed his lips against Shawn's clavicle. "Maybe if I was given the opportunity to make a masterpiece out of you..?"

Shawn pushed his head back and shut his eyes as Paul placed gentle kisses from the bottom of his neck and up to the underside of his jaw. Shawn swallowed. His words trapped as Paul's stubble left an irritable trial where his moist advantageous lips had kissed. Paul's tongue flicked out and he trailed it from the underside of Shawn's jaw up to his earlobe. He heard Shawn moan softly in the back of his throat. Paul tried not to smirk. Instead, he kissed the spot under Shawn's earlobe.

"I'd be much more into this game if you let me try out my artistic talent." Paul purred. "You've seen my artwork."

He did not wait for Shawn to reply. His mouth was on Shawn's earlobe and the boneless flesh was being nibbled. He could hear Shawn's breathe hitch. He would get his own way. Shawn probably couldn't even think straight let alone form a coherent sentence.

Paul released the flesh from his teeth. He kissed the spot under Shawn's lobe again.

"Yes? Take your shirt off and I'll get the chocolate." Hummed Paul. He stepped back from Shawn and looked into the eyes he had done so previously. They were no longer clear. A mystified glaze glistened over them and his pale cheeks were now a rosy red. He liked sober Shawn. He was so adorable. Paul pecked Shawn's chapped lips. "Okay?"

Shawn nodded his head and his hands grabbed for the bottom of his shirt to pull it up and over. Paul turned around and made haste to the bathroom. He didn't need to see Shawn strip, he'd have a better look when he returned.

In the bathroom, Paul spotted the melted chocolate. It was in a small bowl over a large bowl which he had been filled with water from the provided kettle. Paul smiled, at least Shawn was resourceful even if he was a nuisance. After this, he knew Shawn would either change game or convert to chocolate body paint. Paul picked up the warm bowl and dipped his finger into the melted chocolate and then into his mouth. Shawn was an expensive chocolate man and the coco flavours were immaculate. Paul dipped in the same finger and repeated before he licked his lips. On this side of the fence – Paul now understood why this was Shawn's favourite game.

It took a lot of effort not to dip his finger in for a third lick. There was no paintbrush on hand but he would do a Shawn and use his fingers. Shawn usually gathered up a handful and smeared it nonchalantly over his chest and nipples. He would then forget how filthy his hand was and either wind it in Paul's hair or mess up the hotel bed linen. A few digits would do for Paul. This would be art and Paul took great pleasure from his art.

When Paul returned to the main area of the hotel room, Shawn was topless as he had requested. The soft brown curls of his chest hair reflected and almost shined from the light above the bed. Shawn was so stubborn he even refused to wax his chest like most of the guys on the roster. He kept on top of his underarms sometimes – it remembered.

Shawn was knelt on the bed and fiddling with the remote control of the television. Paul stopped midstride and took a moment to watch. Shawn slapped the remote against his leg and then pointed it at the TV again. He pressed the red button or turn-off but it did no such thing. He slapped the remote again, even harder against his leg. He pointed and pressed. Still no look.

"Can you not damage my canvass? If I had wanted it red I would have made it red." Shawn looked at Paul and blinked. He had not quite got the joke. Paul grumbled, moved towards the bed and snatched the remote with his freehand. He pressed the TV button on the remote and then the red button. The TV went black.

"How'd you do that?" Shawn insisted. He raised himself onto his knees for a better look but Paul pushed him back down onto the bed.

"It doesn't matter. Lie down and think of Texas." Paul instructed. Shawn shifted and nestled against the bed covers. With the chocolate still in hand, he dipped his finger into the milky liquid and popped it into his mouth.

"Can I have a lick?" Shawn asked.

Paul looked down at Shawn and thought for a moment before he said. "You never let me have a lick."

"You never asked!" Shawn whined. "Please."

"I'll think about it." He placed the bowl near them on the bed. "You could have taken your jeans off…"

"You never said-"

"It's kind of obvious." Maybe not but Paul was eager to get started. His fingers picked at the belt buckle and unclipped it from the leather. He pulled the button free and then moved the zipper down loosening the denim confines. Not needing to be told, Shawn lifted his back and pushed up with his knees so Paul could pull the material clean off. He smirked. "What possessed you to wear white briefs?"

Shawn blushed a dark crimson. "They're more comfortable."

"Why can't our sex just ever be sexy from the get-go?" Paul muttered. "It stops and starts like a bad situation comedy."

"You're the one making an issue here!" Shawn snapped. "If I had worn nothing you'd have commented."

"Obviously. I'd be wondering why you weren't wearing anything." Paul replied as he removed Shawn's socks. Nothing worse than sex with someone in socks. "I wouldn't have commented if you wore trunks or boxers."

"Can you ignore my fucking briefs!?" Shawn swore.

"Are we really going to fall out over the fact you wore little white briefs?" Paul asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. He crawled onto the bed and over his lover before he placed a kiss against the pursed lips. "It's not an issue. You won't be wearing them for long."

Paul hooked his finger through the elastic hem of the white briefs with his index finger. For long, not ever again; Paul thought when he pulled the offending garment down. These would have to be lost during the move, he made a mental note to hide them behind the television when Shawn was asleep. He looked down at Shawn's semi-erection surrounded by his unkempt array of hair and tsked. He wanted to make a comment regarding shaving but bit it back. If he upset Shawn now, he might get even sorer, roll over and sulk.

Shawn the canvass had sounded great in his head but looking down at him, Paul was not so sure. Sure, Shawn was beautiful and his eyes lit up even the darkest rooms. He was also great to snuggle up with and the best lay Paul had ever had but… Paul furrowed his brow. Paul's chest was smooth. Shawn had liked licking the hardening chocolate from his nipples and sucking and licking the chocolate from the curves of his abs. But with Shawn, it was the hair. With every lick and suck Paul would make he may gather an assortment of hair on his tongue.

Shawn wiggled a little from his spot on the bed. He could sense there was an issue. Their eyes met for a brief few seconds before Paul picked up the bowl. He dipped his finger into the mixture and stirred it. The chocolate was still warm. He spotted Shawn lick his lips from over the bowl.

Paul smiled despite himself. "If I hadn't have gone into Wrestling or bodybuilding, I might have become an artist."

He pulled his finger out of the melted chocolate and pressed it again Shawn's lips. Shawn opened his mouth slightly and Paul pushed the chocolaty digit in. Paul watched enraptured as Shawn suckled and wrapped his tongue around his finger. Shawn was skilled. Perhaps one of those gifts from god seeing as Shawn had been cursed with the 'mouth before brain' disease when it came to conversation. Paul pulled the digit from his lover's lips with a wet pop. Shawn licked the brown smear from his lips.

Paul dunked his slicked digit and the second from the same hand into the chocolate. He swirled them around, gathering as much chocolate as he could. He raised his hand out of the chocolate and over Shawn's chest. It dripped, dropping onto Shawn's naked chest as Paul manoeuvred over his canvass searching for the right space to start. Shawn tensed, his eyes following the fingers and the drops it made.

The small droplets of chocolate that dripped onto Shawn's stomach already began to harden. Paul smiled, revenge would be the tastiest he ever had. He found the perfect spot and his two warm with chocolate fingers pressed gently around the sensitive nub that was Shawn's left nipple. His fingers moved in a circle completely covering the pink until it was thick and brown. His fingers returned to the bowl and he applied a second coat. Shawn's eyes were down, watching every moment the makeshift paintbrushes made.

Back in went the fingers and Paul moved onto the second nipple which retrieved the same treatment. Shawn pressed his hand back into the pillow and hissed. His hands had already curled into the sheets and Paul had only just begun. Paul applied the second coat. He leaned back to admire his handiwork. Now, where would this lead?

He could already see the chocolate around Shawn's left nipple begin to harden. He was almost gleeful. He bent down and ran his tongue over the covered nipple. Shawn hissed and his back arched. The chocolate was hardening but not quite there. The warm melting liquid was still there and tickled Paul's tongue as it pressed down and smoothed its way across.

"Shit… how-" words were lost upon his lover who melted like the chocolate under the touch of Paul's tongue. Give it time; Paul thought just as he gave the nipple another well-founded lick. Not quite satisfied he had erased his mistake, Paul placed his lips against the nub of the already hardened nipple and bit down. Shawn yelped, his eyes shutting tight before his yell became a small moan when the nibbling turned to sucking.

"Enjoying yourself?" Paul asked when he pulled away from the now red nipple. He glanced down at where Shawn's semi once was and saw it was erect. "Apparently. You don't take much."

Paul dipped his fingers back into the chocolate and like before, painted over the wet nipple. Shawn opened his eyes and let out a deep breath he had been holding.

"What are you painting?" Shawn asked breathlessly.

"You." Said Paul simply with a firm press from both fingers on the abused nipple.

"I-I know that…" Shawn said. "You said you were painting a masterpiece."

"Oh I don't know…. Not quite decided yet. This is delicious chocolate though, Shawn. Very nice." Paul scooped up a small handful and raised it over his lover's chest. He could understand now how Shawn got so careless. The stuff was good. He could get over a few hairs stuck in-between his teeth. "Want some more?"

Paul did not wait for a response. He raised his hand from Shawn's chest until it hovered over his lover's infamous mouth. He turned his hand over and slapped his palm down over Shawn's mouth with a soft clap. His hand scrubbed the bottom part of Shawn's face and then pulled up. Paul laughed. Shawn looked like he had eaten a bar of chocolate like a toddler with it smeared all over his mouth, cheeks and chin.

"Uncalled for!" Shawn whined. His tongue flicked out and licked the chocolate he could reach from around his mouth. Paul licked his chocolate covered hand very no blasé. "Paul! I don't do things like that when I'm painting."

Paul was not listening. He glanced down at the pout Shawn made from the corner of his eye. Not able to hold himself back, Paul leaned down and pressed his lips against Shawn's chocolate smothered ones.

His nose pushed against Shawn's at first but his smaller lover figured better for flight than fight and titled his head. Their kiss was hungry and noisy. Paul pushed his tongue into Shawn's mouth who melted against the chocolate twang it brought with it. Shawn's hands found their way into Paul's hair and forced him deeper and harder against his lips. Their teeth clashed but they continued. Chocolate smeared from Shawn's cheeks onto Paul's. Paul's own erection strained against his pants. He pulled back, a thin brown trial of salvia between their lips connecting them.

"I have a masterpiece I need to finish." Paul whispered huskily. Shawn smirked, he could feel Paul against his inner thigh.

"Am I distracting you?" Shawn asked whilst his fingers ruffled through Paul's long hair.

"Shawn. You are nothing but one great big distraction."

"Love me for it." Said Shawn with an obvious perky bounce in his deep voice. Paul rolled his eyes, dipped his finger in chocolate and pressed it onto the tip of Shawn's nose. He lent in and licked it clean off.

"Stop distracting me and let me finish this masterpiece." Paul kissed Shawn's nose.

"You take too long," Shawn whined. "I'm much quicker. I slap it on and lick it off quick so you're not grumpy and we do eventually have sex."

Paul frowned. "I'm painting a picture and I don't care if you're grumpy and we will have sex when _I'm _done."

"Noooowwww" Shawn whined. Paul rolled his eyes. He moved down his lover's body, dipped his two fingers back into the chocolate and pressed his fingers against the left nipple again. Rather than around, this time he moved his fingers down. He created a long line from Shawn's nipple down to stomach. He did the same for the second nipple.

Shawn fidgeted but Paul put the bowl down and held Shawn's thigh holding him steady. He dipped his fingers and made a small circle against the delicate flesh of Shawn's thigh. Shawn whimpered. His erection was straining and the tip leaked ever so slightly. An idea washed over Paul's thoughts.

He grabbed a handful of chocolate. He smirked at Shawn. Their eyes met and they both knew what was going to happen. With the hand full of chocolate, Paul grabbed Shawn's erection and began to rub the thick chocolate up and down. He could hear Shawn moaning with each gentle pump. The chocolate spread thinly from the tip of Shawn's cock and down to the base surrounded by pubic hair.

"All we need now is whipped cream and a cherry," Paul purred. "Maybe a scoop of ice cream. Thoughts?" Shawn said nothing. He had nothing of any construct to give. Paul shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'll come back to this later. I still have a few more finishing touches I'd like to make."

"P-Paul" Shawn whimpered. Shawn's hand tried to wind around Paul's hair again but he slapped it down.

"Don't make me get the handcuffs. You'll get what you want after I'm done."

"Stop being unfair." Shawn hissed. The lust clouded his mind and his hand desperately tried to find their way back into Paul's hair. He could not quite reach though.

"Stop acting like a girl. I just told you I'll give you what you want when I'm done and not before." Paul grumbled. He shook his head, dipped his fingers and made a several small lines around Shawn's belly button so it resembled a sun. Paul glanced up at the nipples which were now covered in harden chocolate.

"Please… Paul…. I need you." Shawn whimpered pathetically.

Shawn howled with ecstasy when Paul pressed his lips against Shawn's inner thigh and slurped roughly. Above him, he heard Shawn curse the lord and curse a many other things. He could barely control himself. Shawn's legs buckled which made Paul grip his thigh tighter. His teeth dug into the soft flesh and Shawn hissed again. Once the chocolate was gone, he licked the abused area a few times before placing a kiss.

Objective achieved – Shawn was breathless and quiet. Not wanting his lover to hate him completely when they were done, decided his masterpiece was done. He kissed Shawn's inner thigh a second time before he made his way to the bopping erection. He flicked the tip of his tongue over the leaking head and marvelled at the whimper Shawn made.

Silently, he took the head between his lips and softly pushed downwards so it passed through the soft walls of his lips and over his tongue. The smell and taste of the expensive chocolate was pleasant against his tongue. The usual salty flavour he got was clouded and almost non-existent which made this much easier. This had to be his least favourite moment of sex but the chocolate added to it. He sucked, moving his jaw and letting his head move back and forth against the cock. He moaned softly, sending soft vibrations through Shawn which made him moan loudly in return.

Paul placed both his hands on either side of Shawn and moved in closer. He felt Shawn's cock move further down his throat, just a little bit. He coughed, his eyes shut. He moved back out, the cock sliding past his lips and the chocolate accumulating on his tongue. He could hear Shawn. Panting, moaning. His hands had found their way back into Paul's hair. He wanted more but Paul fought back until Shawn got the hint and let his hands go slack in his hair. Not that skilled; Paul thought not wanting to even attempt deep throating.

Paul dug his tongue lightly into one of the pulsing veins in Shawn's shaft and he knew it was over. Shawn yelled and his fingers tightened roughly in Paul's hair. He came at once. Hard, shuddering and shaking as he filled Paul's mouth. Paul gagged, the vile taste hitting the back of his throat and some going down. Shawn's hands loosened and Paul pulled out. Unlike Shawn, he did spit. He spat into the bowl of chocolate and wiped his mouth with his bare arm.

"That's… it's…. rude" Shawn managed between pants.

"Stop complaining." Paul moved up and kissed Shawn square on the lips. "It's not very often I do that for you."

"You ruined the chocolate…"

Paul rolled his eyes. "I thought you wanted to have sex. Just… roll over."

"And mess up the bed sheets?" Shawn inquired.

Paul gritted his teeth and pulled down his own pants in one fell swoop along with his boxers. The cold air hit his erection which made him shudder. He leaned over to one of the bedside tables and picked the lube up where he had left it before the chocolate melting had even begun. He squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and rubbed them together.

"The bed sheets will probably get messy after this anyway." He coated his erection with the slick gel. "Unless you clench your ass and run to the bathroom. That would be funny to see."

Shawn pulled a face. "And you complain I make sex less sexy? That's disgusting."

For the umpteenth time, Paul rolled his eyes. Sometimes he just despaired. He squeezed the bottom again into the palm of his hand and coated the two fingers he had used for the chocolate. Coated, he wasted no time pushing on between his partner's cheeks. Shawn hissed and took the opportunity to push up from the bed to allow Paul better entrance. His finger pushed past the small puckered hole and stretched it.

"I probably won't enjoy this now that I've cum…" Shawn said through a hiss as Paul stretched him.

"Are you complaining again?" Paul muttered. He inserted the second finger. "You complain you want a blow job and now you're complaining because I _gave_ you a blowjob." He scissor'd his fingers and Shawn tensed.

"You didn't have to make me cum…" Shawn whined as the fingers continued probing.

"It's not my fault you came early." Paul said with a huff. "I promised I would fuck you and I'm going to. Besides, maybe I need to fuck that tight ass of yours? Maybe _I _want some pleasure?"

The two fingers were pulled out and Paul aligned himself with the prepared hole. He looked at Shawn, waiting for his lover to give him the nod of all clear. Shawn pushed his head back into the pillow, took a deep breath and nodded. Paul wasted no time and pushed in.

The tight confines of Shawn Michaels made him groan almost instantly. He licked his lips, the chocolate and salt fresh on his tongue. He heard Shawn moan softly, his body getting used to the intrusion. He held Shawn by his hips and pushed further in and then out. Shawn groaned, his body wiped from his last orgasm but his body still sensitive to touch.

Paul did not expect Shawn to orgasm again, it would be hard and take a while for him to build himself back up to that level. But he wasn't in pain and although not as sensitive, he could find enjoyment. Paul thrust in and out. Finding a good pace and sticking to it so his erection got the friction it needed and deserved.

"God Shawn…." Paul moaned hungrily as he pumped in and out. He could smell the drying chocolate on his lover's chest. "God…."

"Not quite" Shawn gasped when Paul hit a particular delicate area. They continued like this for a few more minutes. In and out, picking up speed and getting a bit rougher with each sigh and gasp they made. It was not long until Paul yelled incomprehensively and filled his lover with his seed.

Exhausted, he thrust in and out a few more times until he pulled out and collapsed by his lover's side. They laid there. Both gasping for air with sweat glistening each of their bodies. Paul rolled over to face Shawn. He raked his arm over his chest. The chocolate was hard.

"Okay. I get why you like playing with chocolate now." Said Paul.

Shawn turned his head round to face his exhausted lover. He smiled. "It beats that crap you buy at novelty sex shops."

"I'm not so sure… your nipples are covered with very hard chocolate, Shawn." Shawn blinked at Paul's words and dread washed over him. "And I'm not going to let you get up and shower. You're going to snuggle with me."

"Paul…"

"You don't let me leave after this game," Paul purred. He nuzzled Shawn's cheek and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. "Pick the chocolate off. Then we'll discuss buying novelty sex shop chocolate in the morning."

"Paul…" Shawn whined.

To prove his point, Paul pinched Shawn's nipple through the chocolate and tore the chocolate shell. Shawn howled, his body jumping with pain. The hair which covered his nipples came off with the chocolate. Paul laughed furiously whilst Shawn whimpered. Tears glistened in his eyes.

"Okay… okay…. We'll buy it. I don't want to pull it off…" Shawn snuggled into Paul's side. "I'm sorry."

Point proven and revenge accomplished.


End file.
